Chapter 13 Wasteland Exoticism
Wasteland Exoticism is the thirteenth act in Volume 1 of the story mode in Love Nikki. Plot Nikki, Ace, Bobo and Momo arrive to the Republic of Wasteland after a long train journey. They're in a completely new environment that involves being around some tribes with very different cultures and costumes, so it takes them a while to get used to it. When they do, they find themselves in the middle of a huge conflict in the Pota Tribe: the young son of the chieftain, Tuda, has clashed very harshly with Ransa, one of the chief's advisors... Stages 13-1 Arriving the Wasteland * Possible Drop: Picnic Cloth, Waist-Length (Maiden), Flower Girl (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance * Key Words: Bohemian style * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool, Bohemia Nikki, Momo, Bobo, and Ace leave the train, where an Imperial Guard tells them that the station is a hub between the Apple Federation, the Pigeon Kingdom, and the Republic of Wasteland and that he can go no further. Nikki thanks him and the guard leaves to report to Prince Royce. Ace warns them of what she's heard about the Wasteland, and the group decides to put on Bohemian style clothes in order to appear more friendly to the natives. 13-2 The Hot and Dry Border * Possible Drop: Short Skirt-Black, Highway Ribbon (Maiden), Fairy Whisper (Princess) * Style: Simple, Cool * Key Words: cool clothing * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool Nikki, Bobo, and Ace remark on the appearances of the people and tribes they see. Bobo points out some attractive men, and Momo berates her, telling her to stay low-key and that they should find a place to rest. The others agree, saying that it is hot out and that they should change into cool clothes. 13-3 Bonfire Concert * Possible Drop: Sneakers-Green, Water Music-Clothes (Maiden), Liliana (Princess) * Style: Seek Rock Singer * Key Words: a rock singer * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Rock The party hears some music and notices a local bonfire party. Bobo, ignoring Ace's warnings, runs off towards it. Nikki worries, while Momo says they should follow her. Once they reach the bonfire, they see that Bobo is in no danger. Bobo tells them that the locals are friendly and that Nikki should dress as a rock singer so that they can mix music styles. 13-4 Pota * Possible Drop: Library-Pink, Water Melody-Shoes (Maiden), Parasol Cottage (Princess) * Style: Simple, Pure * Key Words: stain-resistant apron * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm, Apron Ace and Nikki talk about how they are enjoying the trip. Bobo says that while she was dancing with some of the tribesmen, they told her that the tribe was called Pota. Bobo and Momo realize they are hungry, and Nikki points out a tent restaurant ahead of them that they can stop at to eat something. 13-5 Wasteland Boy * Possible Drop: Ordinary Canvas Shoes, Sweet Flowers (Maiden), Lost Castle (Princess) * Style: Seek Wasteland Clothing * Key Words: local tribal clothes * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool, Traditional, Bohemia While eating barbecue at the restaurant, Nikki notices that Momo is dropping food on the floor. Then they notice a little boy, Tuda, eating the scraps below their table. Nikki invites him to share their food, and Ace notes that he acts as if he hasn't eaten in a while. They ask his name, but he refuses to answer, so Nikki dresses up in local tribal clothes to make him feel more comfortable. 13-6 Cloud Traditional Style * Possible Drop: Lampwick-Brown, Water Melody-Ornament (Maiden), Maiden's Romance (Princess) * Style: Simple, Cool * Key Words: dress up in traditional Cloud apparel * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool, Chinese Classical The boy still won't tell them his name, but asks who the party is. Nikki introduces herself, Bobo, Momo, and Ace and says that they are stylists passing by. The boy is suspicious and doesn't believe them, claiming that Ransa is tricking him. Momo suggests that Nikki dress up in traditional Cloud clothing in order to convince him that they really are foreign stylists. 13-7 Chief's Son, Tuda * Possible Drop: Student Socks-Blue, Highlights (Maiden), Elegant Fragrance (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Cute * Key Words: Lilith young girl outfit * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool, Fairy, Lolita The boy admires Nikki's styling skill and says that he believes that they are really stylists. He introduces himself as Tuda, the son of the Pota Tribe's chief. Momo is incredulous, given that Tuda had been starving when they met him. Tuda explains that a foreign woman named Ransa came to the tribe a while back and earned the respect of his father, earning her a position in the tribe. Ransa began feeding his father an elixir, which sent him into a coma. She took the opportunity to seize leadership and imprison Tuda, who managed to escape. Given that Ransa is a foreigner and so are Nikki and her friends, Tuda asks cautiously if they are with her. Bobo says that they would not have listened to him if they were. 13-8 Tribe's Ritual * Possible Drop: Sugary Sweater, Mermaid (Maiden), Silent Forest (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Mature * Key Words: mature and gorgeous * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Warm, European The party discusses Ransa's betrayal of Tuda's father and compares it to Nidhogg's betrayal. They agree to help Tuda, who says that the best opportunity is to confront her at the tribe's ritual. They arrive, and Tuda bravely demands the antidote to cure his father from Ransa. Ransa expresses fake concern over where Tuda has been, and he tells her to save it and challenges her to a styling contest. Ransa agrees, and Tuda begs Nikki to help him win. 13-9 Iron Rose Badge * Possible Drop: Common Coat, Crazy Scratch (Maiden), Pastoral Dance (Princess) * Style: Seek Nordic Ethnic Style Outfit * Key Words: ethnic Nordic style outfit * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Warm After Nikki defeats Ransa in a styling contest, Ransa leaves the antidote and disappears. Tuda's father wakes up and remarks on how his son has grown up. He also shows the party a badge Ransa had given him, which is the badge of the Iron Rose Stylist Legion. Nikki hypothesizes that Ransa is part of the Iron Rose and that she came to the Wasteland to look for designs. Determined, they begin to head on their way to the Windvale Tribe to find the Miracle Scroll. Before they leave, Tuda tells them of his newfound matureness and his desire to travel the world to improve his styling skills. He requests Nikki's help with an outfit suitable for the North Kingdom. 13-S1 Tribe's Request (1) * Possible Drop: Blunt Bangs (Maiden), Silent Florescence (Princess) * Style: Pure, Cute * Key Words: pure and cute young girl style of the Apple Federation * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool Tuda approaches Nikki with thanks for helping him to save his tribe, and she responds by saying it was his bravery that really saved the tribe. Tuda asks her to do a favor for the tribe, and she says she will do what she can. He explains that the people in his tribe are curious about other clothes, but don't get chances to experience them for themselves. He asks her to help the people in the tribe to design clothes that they like. Nikki agrees, saying she would love to promote the styles of other nations. Tuda mentions that the first girl likes the pure and cute style of Apple. 13-S2 Tribe's Request (2) * Possible Drop: Belt Knot (Maiden), Flower Maiden (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: Ruin Island's style * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Future Tuda is impressed with Nikki's talent with the everyday fashion of Apple, to which Nikki responds that she is familiar with it because it's similar to her own hometown's style. Tuda tells her about the next girl's wish, which is an imaginative futuristic style. Nikki says that it's similar to the style of Ruin, and promises to do her best. Tuda admires her talent and says that he has a lot to learn from her. 13-S3 Tribe's Request (3) * Possible Drop: Mixed (Maiden), Maid's Image (Princess) * Style: Mature, Lively * Key Words: mature and hot * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Warm, Rock A little girl approaches Nikki, having heard about her reputation as a stylist. She says that she enjoyed when they had mixed folk music with rock music (13-3 Bonfire Concert). The girl requests a mature, sexy rock outfit. Nikki is surprised, saying she's just a child, but the girl wants to prove that she's not to Tuda, so Nikki agrees to help her. Target Suits Nikki and her friends were invited to a traditional Pigeon ball. Find her proper suits~ * Heidi Song: Whole Chapter, plus 13-9 (Dress) * Lunar Spell: 13-3 (Top and Bottom) * Soaring Eagle: 13-5 (Dress) Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapter 13 Wasteland Exoticism